


Chase The Sky Into The Ocean (Playlist)

by dragonofdispair



Series: Chase The Sky Into The Ocean [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Dragon’s playlist for theChase The Sky Into The Oceanseries.
Series: Chase The Sky Into The Ocean [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Chase The Sky Into The Ocean (Playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about sharing this list for a long time. I kind of waffled back and forth about including notes about what I thought about each song and how it tied into or influenced the story. Obviously I didn’t do that. Some of these songs only tie in because of sound, or mood, or because of a single line, guitar riff, or character. Or because that song helped me edit. I couldn’t put it all into words, and those words I could find were far not the sort of words I wanted others (even you Riz, sorry) to read.
> 
> The list, even devoid of those notes, still feels like an extremely, almost _too_ , personal insight into my thought and writing process. 
> 
> I’ve spent so much time constructing, listening to, and basically obsessing over this list of songs, I feel like I _need_ to share it, or I won’t be able to close it up and move on. So here it is, to make of what you will.

For those of you who have Spotify, here is a [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5yriisBYs7l0h3RSdhT2lK?si=PQ6EbHyJS9u7KYu-eXlnkA) to the playlist there. For those who don’t, here it is in list format.

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

Something Wild  
By Lindsey Stirling & Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness  
Album: Brave Enough

Every Breaking Wave  
By U2  
Album: Songs of Innocence

All of the Stars  
By Ed Sheeran  
Album: The Fault In Our Stars: Music From The Motion Picture

Master of Tides  
By Lindsey Stirling  
Album: Shatter Me

The Travelers’ Curse  
By Abney Park  
Album: Under the Floor, Over the Wall

Astronauts  
By The Crüxshadows  
Album: Astromythology

Where Do We Go  
By Lindsey Stirling & Carah Faye  
Album: Brave Enough

Nova  
By VNV Nation  
Album: Automatic

All In All  
By Shania Twain  
Album: Now (Deluxe)

Élan  
By Nightwish  
Album: Endless Forms Most Beautiful (Deluxe Version)

Down with the Ship  
By Enter The Haggis  
Album: Cheers and Echoes: a 20 Year Retrospective

White Squall  
By Enter The Haggis  
Album: Live At Saint Clair

Floaters  
By Jake Shimabukuro  
Album: Dragon

Touch  
By Jake Shimabukuro  
Album: Dragon

A Sky Full of Stars  
By The Piano Guys  
Album: Uncharted

Eye of the Storm  
By The Crüxshadows  
DreamCypher

Familiar’s Promise  
By Heather Alexander  
Album: Merlin’s Descendants

Watching Over You  
By Seabound  
Album: Beyond Flatline

Lost Horizon  
By VNV Nation  
Album: Transnational

The Hurricane  
By Delain  
Album: Moonbathers (Deluxe Edition)

For Life  
By Seabound  
Album: Speak in Storms

No Fear  
By Terri Clark  
Album: Fearless

Ends of the Earth  
By Kenny Chesney  
Album: Songs for the Saints

Pirate Song  
By Kenny Chesney  
Album: Songs for the Saints

Island Rain  
By Kenny Chesney  
Album: Songs for the Saints

Wild Child  
By Grace Potter & Kenny Chesney  
Album: The Big Revival

Master of the Wind  
By Manowar  
Album: The Triumph of Steel

Heart of Steel  
By Manowar  
Album: Kings of Metal

Sun, Moon and Stars  
By Dark Sarah  
Album: Behind the Black Veil

Homeward  
By VNV Nation  
Album: Matter Form

To Fly  
By Portland Taiko  
Album: Big Bang

Salmon Ghost Song  
By Portland Taiko  
Album: Big Bang

Thunderstruck  
By 2CELLOS  
Album: Celloverse

Waterfall  
By Jon Schmidt  
Album: Walk in the Woods

Counting Stars  
By Simply Three  
Album: Counting Stars

Rolling in the Deep  
By The Piano Guys  
Album: The Piano Guys

Riptide  
By Simply Three  
Album: Volume 3

Unsafe Haven  
By Simply Three  
Album: Undefined

Rain  
By Simply Three  
Album: Undefined

Snowblind  
By Au5 and Tasha Baxter  
Single: Snowblind (feat. Tasha Baxter)

The Phoenix  
By Lindsey Stirling  
Album: Brave Enough

The Furthest Star  
By VNV Nation  
Album: Judgement

All the Beauty  
By Mortal Love  
Album: All the Beauty

A Billion Stars  
By one sonic society  
Single: A Billion Stars

God of All  
By VNV Nation  
Album: Noire

Armour  
By VNV Nation  
Album: Noire

We Know The Way  
By Don Harper, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Opetaia Foa’i  
Album: Moana (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack/Deluxe Edition)

An Innocent Warrior  
By Don Harper, Matthew Ineleo, Sulata Foai-Amiatu, Vai Mahina  
Album: Moana (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack/Deluxe Edition)

The Greatness Of Our God - Live  
By one sonic society  
Album: Live At The Tracking Room

A Million  
By VNV Nation  
Album: Noire

Aten-Ra  
By The Crüxshadows  
Album: The Mystery of the Whisper

Now We Are Free  
By Peter Hollens  
Single: Now We Are Free

The Upside  
By Elle King & Lindsey Stirling  
Single: Artemis / The Upside (feat. Elle King) / The Upside / Underground

Deep Waters  
By Grendel   
Album: Timewave : Zero

.

.

.

Happy listening.


End file.
